A Willow in Fall
by TheQueenWriter
Summary: Doesn't matter how old you are, growing up is hard to do.
1. Chapter 1

Willow Everly arrived on a rainy afternoon in September. Her wide green eyes sparkled with mischief, much like her daddy and big sisters'. Her soft, tangled, mess of auburn colored hair rivaled the messy bun her mom always wore. She was a tiny peanut of a girl with a personality ten times her size.

"Willow!" The scream came from upstairs followed by the sound of the bathroom door flying open and feet charging down the stairs.

"Mom! Look what she did!" Piper stood in front of me, dressed for school with her hair and face full of white powder. She had one hand on her hip and was using the other to wipe her nose with a washcloth.

"Oh my." I bit back the smile that I knew would only serve to irritate the situation, but it was funny and typical Willow.

"It's not funny. Justin is supposed to ask me to the dance today and now I'm a mess and I'm going to be late for school. I can't miss school today!" Pie whined and flopped into a chair at the dining room table.

At fifteen, Pie was still a bit of a tomboy, she rarely wore anything frilly and stuck mainly to vintage style t-shirts and jeans. But she was quickly becoming more interested in boys and less interested in hanging out with her family all weekend, much to the displeasure of her dad. If Edward had his way, she'd never grow up. Not that I could blame him. Watching Piper grow up over the last 11 years had been such a sweet gift to me.

"Just give me a minute." I smiled at Piper as she dropped her head onto her arm on the table, "Willow, please come downstairs."

Not a minute later Willow came walking around the corner from the family room. She carried our fat, Exotic shorthair cat, Galileo, in her arms, the poor guy was drooping out of her grasp and purring so loudly he could have had a motor running. Her long auburn hair was braided, but already falling out of its rubber band and blue ribbon. She grinned widely at us as she approached and sat the cat in a chair next to Pie.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Hi, Willow." I crouched down next to her and attempted to keep a serious face, "Did you do this to your sissy?" I pointed at a very upset Pie who was eying Willow wearily.

"Yes." Willow's eyes were honest and solemn.

"Why?"

"It's funny." Willow shrugged and looked at Piper, "I'm sorry, Sissy. I love you."

"I swear she is like one of those Sour Patch Kid candies; she's so evil and then she's too sweet." Piper sighed and reached out, pulling Willow into her arms and then grinned an ever so evil grin herself and rubbed her white powdered face all over Willow's neck and chin. Both girls burst into giggles.

"Alright, ladies." I stood back up and pointed toward the stairs, "Pie, you need to shower again and Miss Willow needs to go get cleaned up before the bus comes. Pie, I'll drive you and sign you in late."

"Thanks, Mom!" Pie kissed my cheek and became a blur as she took off up the stairs.

"Willow, my dear sweet prankster, you have to stop pulling these tricks on school mornings." I scooped her up and deposited her onto the counter next to the kitchen sink. I wiped her face with a warm wet rag, "So exactly how did she get the powder all over her face?"

"I putted it in her blow dryer." Willow licked her lips and frowned.

"How did you even know how to do that?" I tossed the rag into the sink and turned my eyes back toward Willow.

"I saw a video on Delilah's iPad. It was funny." The little girl grinned clearly proud of herself.

"Okay, well, no more of that."

"No more of what?" Edward's arms wrapped around my waist from behind, his body pressed tight against mine, his chin rested on my shoulder, "What did you do, Will?"

The little girl in question beamed up at her daddy, "I putted the powder in Sissy's dryer and it went on her face!" At that, the giggles erupted all over again. I could feel Edward's chest rumble with laughter that didn't quite make itself audible.

"Willow, you know better." He stated.

"I know, Daddy. I said I was sorry."

"So, you can drop Delilah and Willow at the bus, but I'm going to have to take Pie later. She's in the shower again. She's worried that today is the day Justin will ask her to the dance and she has to look perfect."

Edward grumbled, clearly not pleased with the Justin situation.

"She has to grow up some time, Edward." I turned to look him in the eye as Willow hopped off the counter and tore off through the house.

"I know. But it doesn't have to be now. I know all about fifteen-year-old boys. I was once a fifteen-year-old boy. Fifteen year old boys are horn dogs."

I laughed when Edward squeezed my butt, "Who are you kidding? I happen to know a thirty nine year old man who's just as grabby as a horny teenager."

"Well, how can I help myself? There's a gorgeous woman in my kitchen wearing one of my old t-shirts and shorty shorts."

He nuzzled his face into my neck and bit down. Chill bumps ran up and down my arms and legs.

"Don't start, you have to take the girls to the bus."

"Mmmmm." He nuzzled further into my neck and shoulder.

"Uhg. You two."

I peered over Edward's shoulder at Delilah. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen, her well-loved Harry Potter book in one hand, backpack in the other.

"Well, good morning to you too, Delilah." Edward grinned and turned toward our middle child. Delilah was more like me than the other two girls; always with her nose in a book, always barefoot and running through the mud.

"Morning, Dad." She tossed her book onto the table and made her way to the fridge, "Don't mind me, just grabbing some juice before we leave."

Edward smacked my butt once before grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee.

"How's the book, kiddo?" Edward sipped from the mug and slid a bagel into the toaster.

"It's good. I've already read this one a million times."

Delilah was wise beyond her almost ten years. Some would call her an old soul. She was more mature than her sisters and even though she joked around with them, laughed and played, she was always the first to crawl onto the couch to read and put playful games aside.

"Why don't we all go to Seattle this weekend, hit up a book store and see the city? Maybe go to the aquarium." Edward sat next to Delilah with his plate of food.

"Sounds good me. I could use a new book or three." Delilah sipped at her juice and kicked her feet under the table. "And Willow loves the underwater dome at the aquarium. Might have a harder time selling it to Piper though."

Edward eyed our daughter and dropped his bagel on the plate in front of him, "Why would we have a hard time with Pie?"

"Duh, Dad. She's like, totally in love with Justin. This weekend is the bonfire and next weekend is the game and dance." Delilah did a perfect imitation of a very sarcastic Piper.

"Don't worry about it, Hun." I leaned over Edward and kissed his cheek, "It'll work out."

Before he could reply, Piper started yelling for me from upstairs.

"Duty calls." I grinned, kissed Delilah on her cheek and reminded them they had to leave in five minutes for the bus.

* * *

 **A/N**  
Okay okay.. I brought them back. Pie wasn't ready for her story to be over yet.. she clearly wants you all to see her torture her poor old dad as she grows up.  
In this story Pie is 15, Delilah is almost 10 and our dear little Willow is just 5.

I hope that you all enjoy this ride and fall for Pie in all her teenage glory, once again.

Thank you, Shannon.

xOx 


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen, Piper."

"Morning, Jody." I grabbed the sign in sheet on the counter and scribbled Pie's name and arrival time.

The secretary smiled, her dark hair pulled away from her face in a complicated looking twist, "Another Willow prank?"

"How is it that my five year old is infamous already? I'm in for it when she's a teenager." I laughed and turned back to Pie.

"You have everything?"

"Yup! Thanks for the ride." She grabbed her pass to class, kissed my cheek and breezed out of the office door.

"They grow up too fast." Jody scribbled on the sign in log and sat back down.

"They really do."

It seemed a lifetime ago that Edward and Pie had shown up at my mom's place and asked me to marry them. The years had flown by one day at a time, filled with giggles and love and more adventures than I knew what to do with. My three girls kept me on my toes, not to mention Edward and his antics. The house was never quiet unless the girls were in bed passed out. I loved it. I couldn't have asked for a better life.

...

I walked into the office at the elementary school ten minutes after dropping Pie at school. Today was a training day for a handful of us and we had substitutes in our classrooms. I always missed my kids when I couldn't be in the room with them, but knew they were in good hands.

We had a new principal this year and he was an absolute pain in the ass. He was in everyone's business, professional and personal, and it wasn't just as a boss trying to get to know his co-workers and make friends.

"Welcome, Bella." Mr. Newton grumbled from his seat, "Glad you could join us."

"Sorry. Family emergency." I slid easily into a chair around a large conference room table and grabbed for a stack of papers. A few of my fellow teachers eyed me sympathetically.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have a job where people depend on you if you're going to let them down."

Mr. Newton eyed me, his face unreadable, and lips flat. Mike wasn't much older than I was; his blond hair was cropped tight in a military style. He wore a decent suit, nothing outstanding, not like when Edward dressed for work in a suit. I was two point four seconds away from giving him a piece of my mind when Janet Knightly coughed and gave him a look that could whither the toughest man.

"Just be on time, Bella." Mike twisted to grab for his laptop to start the presentation.

"Will do."

His calling me out didn't embarrass me, but I was a little angry. I was a damn good teacher and I worked my ass off throughout the school year and over the summer. I'd been working in the district the last 11 years and never had anyone reprimand me for being a few minutes late due to a family emergency. I was really going to have to watch out for this new guy and his prickliness. It also sort of bothered me that he always called me by my first name. He didn't call Janet, Janet. She was Mrs. Knightly, same for all of the rest of the faculty. I wasn't sure what his problem was with me, but he definitely didn't care for me.

...

When the meeting ended a few hours later, I made way to the teachers lounge to grab my lunch and a book. Even with training done for the day, I had plenty of grading to do and the science project was around the corner and needed some tweaking.

"Hey, baby."

A large warm hand rested on the back of my neck and Edward's lips pressed into my cheek.

"Hey." My heart flopped in my chest when he sat down next to me, a wolfish grin spread across his face and the scent of his aftershave and soap curled my toes. He was wearing dark dress slacks; the sleeves of his crisp white dress shirt were rolled to his elbows showing off the copious amount of inked artwork on his forearms.

"Whatcha up to? Can I take you for a real lunch?" He eyed my half eaten apple and yogurt with granola with slight disdain. Edward was constantly on me to eat a better lunch. I packed the girls' lunches, why couldn't I pack a better one for myself?

"I'd love nothing more. I just have to be back here in an hour so I can get some grading done before the girls are out for the day."

"Can do, gorgeous."

Standing, I smoothed the black pencil skirt that had bunched at my thighs and dropped the rest of my would-be lunch into the trashcan and grabbed my purse.

"All yours."

"Damn straight." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me out of the teachers lounge into the front office.

"I'll be back after lunch, Laurie." I waved at the receptionist.

"Where are you going?" I heard his voice before I saw the man himself. Mike came around the corner from behind the reception area and I instinctively wrapped my arm around the front of Edward's waist. I felt the tension in his posture almost immediately at my gesture.

"Mr. Newton, this is my husband, Edward." I looked up at Edward, who wore a blank expression and then back at the other man, "Edward, this is the new principal, Mr. Newton."

Edward held a hand out and shook with Mike, "Nice to meet you. Welcome to Forks."

Mike eyed the ink on my husbands skin for a long moment. "Neat." he muttered and then turned his gaze on me, "Are you leaving early? I must say, you were late coming in, and this leaving early business doesn't look good for you, Bella."

"I'm going to lunch and I will be back within an hour. I don't plan on leaving early."

"Very good." Mike attempted to stare Edward down for another moment before leaving the room.

...

"I swear I'll kick his ass if he doesn't watch himself." Edward dropped his fork and wiped his mouth on a napkin, "What the hell is his problem? This shit keeps happening, you tell me. There is no reason for him to be such a fucking prick."

"Don't you think you're getting a wee bit carried away?" I watched Edward's stubbled jaw tighten. "I mean, here's the thing, he's the new guy so he's probably just flexing so that we don't take advantage of him not knowing the ropes here yet."

This is what I was hoping for and not that Mike was just a total ass. I didn't want to have to admit that my new boss sucked and that's just the way life was going to be.

"He doesn't need to be flexing anything at my wife. End of story. It's poor form to treat your co-workers that way." Edward was practically growling in his seat.

"I agree, but let's just let it ride. Maybe he's having a bad day. Or week, month." I sighed, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it will pass."

"Come on, let's go, I don't want you to be late." Edward placed cash on the table for the bill and tip and offered a hand to help me up from my chair. We walked quietly to the car, he opened my door but before I could sit, his hand wrapped around the back of my neck, pulling me into his hard, warm body.

"I love you." The words whispered over my lips, causing a thrill of anticipation to race through my veins, "I won't allow someone to treat you poorly."

I was getting ready to answer when his mouth covered mine, pulling my lower lip between his teeth. I moaned deep inside my chest, my hands fisted Edward's shirt to keep myself steady as his tongue met mine.

I pulled back slowly, resting my forehead on Edward's chest; my heart beat ecstatically against my ribs. It never got old. Being with Edward was like the first time every time.

"I love you, too." I managed a smile and ran my hands over his now wrinkled shirt. "Sorry about that." I patted at his chest and imagined him naked and on top of me, tonight I was getting some.

'You keep looking at me like that..." He tilted my face back up toward his, "and you most definitely will be late getting back to work."

"Stooooop." I groaned, wanting nothing more than to be late. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"And I you." A wicked grin spread across his handsome face.

...

"He did it!" Pie squealed and bounced around the kitchen while I cooked, "He asked me!"

Oh the thrill of young love, I laughed at her erratic bouncing. She had braided her hair in twists and ribbons, a completely feminine hairdo compared to the ripped jeans and plaid shirt she wore. And she looked absolutely stunning.

"So do I even need to ask what your answer was?"

"Of course I said yes!" And the squealing starting all over again, "I need a dress!" Piper hopped up onto the counter next to the sink, her bare feet swinging back and forth, "Oh god. Dad is going to be a total nightmare about this, isn't he?"

"No. I don't think he's going to be a _total_ nightmare." I pushed the shrimp around in the skillet on the stove, "You have to remember, Pie, he's just protective. He doesn't want you to get hurt. He loves you."

Piper sighed and grabbed an old Ninja Turtle cup from the cabinet, "I know he loves me." She hopped off the counter and went to the fridge to fill her cup with juice, "But I have to grow up. He has to let me grow up."

I watched her as she poured the juice, remembering when she was five and poured an entire pitcher of orange juice onto the floor in her quest to grow up and do it on her own. When she was seven and didn't want me to take her to and from school anymore, she wanted to ride the bus like a big kid. When she was eleven and didn't want us to tuck her into bed at night because she could just kiss us goodnight and do it herself. The first time Edward took her for a driving lesson and came back with more grey hairs on his head than he had when he left the house.

"You've been growing up every day, Pie. We would never not allow you to continue to grow up. Even if we wished you'd rather stay home and hang out with us." I winked and turned back to shrimp, dumping them onto a bed of garlic pasta.

"You want to call your sisters and dad for dinner? I think they're out front playing."

Pie wandered over to me, pushed her hip into mine and smiled, "Thank you for everything, Mom."

When she walked out the front door and I could hear shouts of taunting from Edward and Delilah as they played a game of HORSE and Willow cheering her daddy on with loud clapping.

There was more than just a chill in the autumn air; change was swirling with the leaves, much as it did every year.


	3. Chapter 3

"But it's the bonfire! And Justin is going and so is Suzanne. If she sees him there alone she'll work her voodoo on him and steal him away." Piper was absolutely having a teenage meltdown over our plans for a weekend in Seattle.

Edward watched in what I could only describe as sheer terror as his beloved daughter put the importance of another boy over hanging out with him. Oh that my heart didn't ache just a bit knowing how hard it was for him to let her go and watch her fly.

"Pie, we can go dress shopping." Yes, it was a low blow to get her on board with the plans, and I now had the full shocked attention of my husband. Edward was locked on to me as if I had just lost my mind by siding with Piper and enabling the desperate meltdown.

"You said you would need a dress, where better to shop than Seattle? Suzanne isn't going to Seattle for a dress." Piper went from stonewalling, to a half smile that made her look just like her father.

"Seriously?" Pie looked from me to Edward, waiting on him to answer.

"Sure, Punky. Anything you want." The slight look of defeat in his eyes worried me for a nano second, before Piper flung herself into his lap and hugged him.

"You're the best dad ever! Thank you!" She kissed his cheeks and popped back up, "I have to go message Sarah, she's going to die!"

And with that, she was off and running. Mini crisis averted, or so I thought until I looked back at Edward.

"I owe you a blow job. I know."

"I will be collecting payment soon, Bella." Edward leaned over me on the couch, no smile to be found, "I don't think I'm going to live through this, and I've got two more to go."

My poor big alpha brought to his knees by a handful of girls. I had to give him credit, he was a lot more patient and open minded than a lot of dads out there.

"I'll be right by your side through it all. No matter what." I kissed his scruffy cheek and smiled, "You doing the beard thing again?"

Last year he'd grown his beard out and I think I walked around with my panties permanently twisted for months. The man could rock a beard. His little girls on the other hand didn't take to it too well and told him that he was hurting their faces when he would love on them. So he'd gotten rid of it and rarely went beyond two days without shaving.

"I dunno. I was thinking about it." He flopped onto the cushion next to me, dragging me into his side, "The girls hate it, but I know of someone who didn't seem to mind it."

I laughed, "Stop before we get in trouble."

"Man, having kids is like living with your parents again, we can't just make out whenever we want to and I can't grab your boobs without doing a triple check for little eyeballs."

I laughed, "Speaking of parents, your mom and dad want to take the girls for a long weekend during the next school break. I think they want to take them to Portland or something."

"An empty house? No prying eyes and little ears listening in on our every move? Fuck yeh."

"Daddy! Language." Willow's voice broke through our conversation.

Of all the things Piper had taught her sisters, the biggest one was to call their dad out on his "word bombs" as Delilah had aptly named them.

"See." Edward gestured toward the empty doorway leading to the kitchen, "She's all the way in the other room and she still called me out for a word bomb."

"They love you. And they love to tease at you."

"I'd prefer you teasing me." He pressed his lips to mine just as Piper came running back into the room.

"Awwwww. It's so cute how you're so old and still love each other."

Without raising his head Edward started counting, "One… two… "

"No!" Piper squealed and took off in a run as Edward jumped off the couch to chase after her. Their laughter and thunderous footsteps could be heard through the entire house, followed by Edward hollering, "I'm not old!"

"Dad, put down the Nerf gun!" Piper's laughter rang out followed by Delilah's.

Willow skipped into the living room and smiled at me, "They are weird."

Laughing I grabbed her up in my arms and took off up the stairs to join in the Nerf battle.

xo **E** xo

Piper had a crush on a boy. The first one, minus her Uncle Sam, but that just didn't count. I should feel lucky that I made it to fifteen with her before she really started noticing boys, but at the same time, she could have waited until she was 30 and I would have been more than happy. Who was I kidding though? By the time I was fifteen I was making out behind the bleachers at football games.

"Bella. She can't go to football games."

My wife looked at me from her side of the bed and patted my arm, "Edward, you have to let her be a teenager."

"When I was fifteen, I was making out under the bleachers."

"Trust me, I know." She dropped her Kindle on her nightstand and turned on her side.

"You wanna kick all those girls' asses now, don't you?" I grinned when she smacked my arm.

"No. I don't. It's all part of growing up. Even I went under the bleachers a few times."

"Excuse me? You let some horn-ball grab your boobies under the bleachers?" My gorgeous wife just grinned and stifled a yawn.

"Just like the girls you took under the bleachers."

"But I like yours best." I pulled Bella under me, smiling down into her beautiful face. "You're the prettiest. And smartest."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Cullen."

"Will it get me into your panties? Because I really want to get into your panties."

"Depends." She ran a finger over my jaw and I captured it between my teeth and bit gently.

"Depends on what?"

"On if I even have panties on for you to get into."

"Oh shit." I moved quickly down her body, grabbing the hem of her little shorty shorts and whipped them down her long legs. "No panties, Bella." I looked up at her from between her legs and grinned, "You are naughty."

She laughed at me and ran her fingers through my hair, tugging gently. I leaned forward and licked her in one long stroke. Her surprised gasp brought a smile to my face and I did it again. Within minutes I had her writhing under my tongue and begging for that sweet release she wanted so badly.

Climbing up her body, I kicked my underwear off into the bed covers at our feet and pushed her shirt up, dragging it over her head and twisting until her wrists were bound together. Looping the material, I hooked it into the wrought iron of the headboard.

"I wanted to touch you." Bella pushed her bottom lip out at me so I took the invitation and tugged at the soft wet skin until she relented. Her tongue swept over my lips and invaded my mouth on a sweet moan.

Bella's hips rolled upward, her breath panted out over my chin in light puffs.

"Edward, please."

It was the sweetest thing when she begged. I loved how her back arched, her stretched arms twisted and I could see the colorful ink that now ran along her side. I pressed my lips to the underside of her breast, leaving wet kisses across her chest.

"Please." She pulled at her cotton restraint but it held fast. She groaned and opened her eyes, her pupils so dilated her eyes looked like shimmering black pools.

I reached down and grabbed her left ass cheek, "Now?" I squeezed the soft flesh in my hand, "You ready?"

"Yes now. Yes I'm ready. I need to touch you. Please."

I reached up with one hand and yanked the shirt from the headboard, releasing her hands, I kissed her fingers and groaned when she immediately ran her nails over my back.

"God I love your back. I love your skin." Her eyes closed when I grabbed her waist, "I love you."

At her admissions, with her fingers digging into my lower back, I entered her slowly, enjoying the arch of her neck; this woman that I adored more than anything, who also adored me in return.

...

It was barely 2:30 in the morning when I woke up. It had been happening more and more as of late. Rolling onto my side I stared at Bella, sleeping soundly in one of my shirts, her hair mussed and tangled on the pillow.

I thought a lot about Pie these days. The moment she'd started going through puberty, she'd begun leaning more on Bella. Pie and I had been home one afternoon, Bella had been out running errands and Pie had come sobbing into my office. She had gotten her period and was freaking out like nothing I'd ever seen before. Scared the shit out of me. She was going on and on about pads and asking if a tampon was going to hurt her. I had immediately called Bella and told her to get her ass home. Yeh, I could calm Piper down, but I had no idea about tampons and pads and what hurts.

Now with all the Justin stuff and her face stuck in her phone more and more, I was scared that I was going to lose her. Bella was so good at reminding me that we must be doing something right if she was still openly talking to us about her feelings. That Piper was still a great big sister and took care of her schoolwork without having to be asked.

I just wasn't ready to be left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Willow, can you run over and get me a package of carrots?" It had been a hell of a week at sea; I had grabbed Willow and Delilah from school and stopped to buy food for dinner at the grocery store.

"Yes, Mommy!" Willow saluted me, a fierce gleam in her eye, "I will get the food and bring it to you."

"No tricks, Will. Go straight there, get the carrots, and come back." The last thing I needed today was Miss Tricky Pants pulling a fast one in the store.

"Yes, Mommy! I will be good." And off she ran in her muddy Converse and one of Piper's old Ninja Turtle shirts that she had found in "Keep" box.

I pushed the cart slowly down the freezer aisle staring at a row of pizzas. The kids would love that, could never go wrong with pizza in our family. So I grabbed two pepperoni, one plain cheese and a supreme meat pizza for Edward.

"Mom, I found this magazine it's about turtles, can I get it?" Delilah smiled at me, "They are so cute. Look at their little feet."

"Sure, get the turtle magazine. You'll need reading material for the car tomorrow."

"Whoop!" Delilah did a little dance there in front of the pizza aisle and as I watched, a bag of carrots whizzed by my head and landed with a thud in my cart.

"Willow!" I turned and came face to face with not only my daughter, but my boss as well. Dammit, could he just not be here. Why did Forks have to be so freaking small.

"Found her wandering around the produce section alone." Mike patted Willow on the head like a puppy and she ducked out of his reach.

"Yeh, I sent her over to get carrots. Trying to teach all of my girls to be independent." Awkward didn't even begin to describe the situation.

"Aren't you my principal? I didn't know principals went to the grocery store. It's weird." Delilah eyed the man speculatively, as if he were an alien who had landed in the frozen aisle.

Amazingly, Mike was good with the kids. He just wasn't good with me for some reason.

"You have a good weekend, girls." Mike laughed quietly and walked off.

 **...**

"Daddy, did you know my principal eats food?" Willow sat on her knees at the table, pizza sauce on her cheeks.

"Well, I would assume so, Will. We all eat food, don't we?" Edward smiled at her.

"But he was at the store tonight and asked me where Mommy was and he said he eats food."

"Oh yeh?" Edward looked at me. The shift in his posture was hardly noticeable, but it was there as his jade green eyes sought mine.

"Apparently he wanted to return Willow to her rightful family." I smiled at the little girl who was now shoving a large piece of cheese pizza into her mouth. Her hair was hanging haphazardly around her face and shoulders, the rubber band that once held a nice and neat ponytail sat at the base of her neck.

Just as Edward was opening his mouth to reply, there was a knock at the door. We all looked at each other, Piper shrugged and I excused myself to answer it.

I opened the door, expecting to see Sam on the other side, but instead was greeted by a boy, about sixteen years old. His dark hair was shaggy around his ears and slightly wavy, his eyes a shocking shade of blue, like a crystal clear ocean. He stood nearly six feet tall and smiled nervously.

"Hi. Um, I'm Justin. I just wanted to uh, stop by and see if maybe Piper was allowed to go to the school with me for the bonfire setup. I know she won't be here this weekend, so I thought maybe she could come hang out and help tonight for a little bit."

"Come in, Justin. We've heard so much about you." I smiled and allowed him to move into the living room just as Edward entered from the kitchen.

"Edward, this is Justin." I smiled at my husband, watching as he tried to absorb the shock of what was happening, "He came over to see if Pie could hang out at the school and help set up for the bonfire tonight."

I was surprised that Piper herself hadn't come charging into the room yet and could only assume that Edward had put the fear of God into her.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." Justin held his hand out and smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

Edward shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, too."

Piper peeked around the corner, eyes wide as she took in the scene. I discretely wiped at the side of my mouth to let her know she had pizza sauce before she decided to burst into the room. Her hand flew over her mouth and she left the doorway.

"Are you Piper's boyfriend?"

"Willow." The little girl was currently holding Justin's hand and swinging his arm back and forth. She stared up at the boy as if he were a brand new baby kitten that she adored. I didn't know what to do with this kid anymore.

"What, Mommy?" She looked back at me for the briefest moment before turning her attention back to Justin, "Do you love Piper?"

"Enough, Will." Apparently Edward had hit his patience quota. "Please go back to the table and finish eating."

"Oooookayyy." Will looked once more at Justin and then slowly made her way back into the dining room.

"I know you're there, Pie, come on out." Edward waved his arm through the air.

"So can I? Can I go? Please?" Pie stared up at her daddy with wide pleading eyes, "I don't have homework and I already packed for the weekend."

"You can go. But you have to be home at ten. Not one minute later. Understood?" Piper jumped on her dad, hugging and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you!" She turned to Justin, "I'll be right back, I have to get my shoes and purse."

When Piper was upstairs, Edward turned his full attention on Justin, "You will drive the speed limit. You will not harm on tiny hair on her body. As a reminder, her grandpa is Chief Swan, so just remember, I'm the least of your worries, kid."

I was having flashbacks to my first date and to every other date I had before I moved out. Charlie had always threatened burial while cleaning his shotgun at the kitchen table. I was just grateful that Piper wasn't in the room to witness it like I had been. I was definitely going to have to talk to Edward about lowering the scare factor.

"Yes, Sir. I promise to have her home by ten and I promise to drive safely." I was just impressed that the poor kid was still standing.

Piper breezed through the room, her hair flowing behind her as she shrugged into her jacket, "Bye, Daddy." She kissed Edward's cheek and hugged me. "See you guys in a few hours."

And then they were gone. Edward stood rooted in place staring at the door.

"I can't do this."

"You just did. One step at a time." I held his hand and kissed his cheek, "Come on, let's go get the girls, some blankets and marshmallows and go sit out back with a fire."


	5. Chapter 5

**xPx**

"Your dad is kind of scary." Justin drove slowly down the road and I laughed.

"No he's not!"

"Yeah, he is. He's huge and has tattoos everywhere and I totally forgot, Chief Swan is your grandpa."

"Oh my god! Did he threaten you!?" I was mortified and would definitely be talking to Mom when I got home. How in the world did Dad think I was going to have any sort of social life if he kept up with that attitude. Or maybe that was his whole plan, never let Pie have a social life and then he didn't have to worry about me growing up. Well, crap! That just didn't sit right with me at all.

I wasn't about to let it ruin my first date though. Was this a date? I mean, Justin came over and picked me up alone. We weren't with a group of friends, we were showing up as a couple, right? Does my breath stink like pepperoni? Is that chin pimple noticeable? I hope the coverup didn't wear off. Thank god Mom did my hair, it really does look good today.

I looked over at Justin and smiled. He was so cute. Like, so so cute. Cuter than the boy bands and way cuter than stupid boys in the movies. And he was funny, and smart. I felt all nervous inside, like I'd eaten a ton a sugar and couldn't stop the vibrating inside my veins.

"I'm pretty sure he did threaten me to some degree, but I think that I'll be okay."

He also had a nice voice. Some boys still had a bit of the squeaky thing going on. Not Justin. His voice was like melted butter on toast. Maybe I should stop reading so many YA romance novels and Mom's old copies of Jane Austen and Anne of Green Gables, it was all going to my head.

We parked at the school and before I could open my door Justin broke in, "I'll get your door."

And there it was, that static feeling in my veins again as I watched him walk around the front of his car to open my door. It was so romantic, I would definitely never forget it.

"Thank you."

My face hurt from the smile that I couldn't get to go away. And then it happened, he grabbed my hand and twisted his fingers through mine. Oh god I was going to swoon to death right this very moment; right here in the parking lot of Forks High School, and it was going to be the best swoon ever in the history of young love.

"This okay?" He glanced at our hands, "I don't want your dad to kick my ass."

"No. It's fine." I shook my head and felt the heat of a blush on my cheeks.

Justin and I had been at the school for about an hour, helping to load bundles of wood into wheelbarrows and drinking hot cocoa. Uncle Sam was there, lending his chopping skills and knowing my Dad, he was also keeping an eye on me.

We were helping to paint a large banner when I overheard someone talking about my mom. I looked up to see who it was, figuring Uncle Sam was talking to another adult.

Nope. I didn't know who this guy was. But he was talking to another teacher and asking if Mom and Dad were going to be around tonight. I tried to listen more, because obviously this guy had no clue he was talking about my parents in front of their own kid. The only thing I could make out was that he was irritated.

"Be right back." I mumbled to Justin and wandered over to find Sam.

As embarrassing as it all is, apparently when I was little I had told everyone that I was going to marry my uncle. Fortunately he's not blood related because, ew. I mean, I suppose I could have picked someone worse to want to marry when I was four years old.

"Hey, Uncle Sam..." I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around grinning.

"Hey kiddo."

Now, I know that Justin said my dad was huge, but Sam makes him look like a lightweight. He was a mountain and his wife was so tiny. Emily was pregnant with their first kid and I couldn't wait to snuggle their baby. I just hoped for their sake it wasn't a little prankster like Willow.

"Hey, do you know who that is?" I pointed at the man who had been talking about my parents and looked back up at Sam. He stared at the guy, eyes like slits as he took him in.

"I think that's the new principal at the elementary school." He looked down at me, "He bothering you?"

"No. No nothing like that. He was talking about Mom and Dad, so I just wondered who he was."

"Huh. What'd he say?"

"I don't know really. I just heard him asking if they were coming tonight and he seemed grumpy."

"Well, your mom isn't a teacher at the high school, so she doesn't have any obligation to volunteer. Hmm." His eyes went back to the man in question.

"No worries, Uncle Sam. I just was curious is all." I grinned and hugged him.

"You be good, okay? Give the Old Man a break." He winked at me and I sighed.

"It's just a school function. And a school dance. It's not like I'm getting married."

"Yeah, well. Go easy on him, okay?" Sam looked like he was caught up in some old memory.

"Will do. Give Emily a hug from me when you get home. Love you!"

I hugged Sam one last time and jogged back over to Justin. Suzanne had been eyeballing him from the bleachers and I wasn't about to let her swoop in like the buzzard she was.

 **xBx**

"Will, grab your coat!"

The girls were running around the house, squawks of delight pierced my ears as they charged down the hall. Heading to Seattle was always a favorite of the girls'. Pie loved the city atmosphere, as most teenagers do, and the little ones just enjoyed the special ice cream stop and the zoo.

"Mom! I can't find my other shoe!" I found Pie digging in her closet, at least four other full pairs of shoes tossed aside.

"Can you wear a different pair?" I knew this was the wrong question, because no, no she wouldn't be able to possibly pick a different shoe to wear.

"I need my Chucks. My purples ones." She whined.

"Heads up!" Edward hollered as a purple shoe cartwheeled through the air and thunked down at Pie's side.

Piper pointed at Edward and grinned, "Best dad ever!" I laughed as she scrambled to get her shoes on and went looking for Delilah.

I found my little bookworm curled up in a chair in the livingroom, rereading a Harry Potter book. She was always ready before anyone else, just like her dad.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hey, Momma." She didn't even look up from the old tattered paperback, and I took that as my cue to finish getting my purse together.

"Are you guys almost ready to go?" Edward's voice echoed through the house, "I'd like to get out of here in the next five minutes."

I took a moment to watch my husband as he tucked his old leather wallet into the back pocket of his worn jeans. His white t-shirt, just a tad on the snug side, allowed a shadowed peek at the art that covered his back. Edward turned and as his eyes met mine, the green color darkened slightly and he winked. My heart stuttered in my chest, as if it were falling in love for the first time.

"Woooooo!" Willow came flying through the living room like a tornado, a teddy bear tucked under one arm and her small Pokemon backpack strapped tight to her back. She made a beeline for the front door, threw it open and ran out to the car.

"Hurry, guys!" She hollered as she danced in the driveway.

Delilah folded a ribbon into her book to mark her page and shook her head, "That kid is insane, guys."

"No more insane than the rest of us." Edward teased, ruffling the top of her head, "Scoot."

Delilah grabbed her bag and book and went out to the car to help her sister load their stuff and get settled.

"Piper! Let's go!"

"I'm coming, Dad! Sheesh." There was a soft thumping noise as she made her way down the hall toward us and I watched as Edward's eyes grew three sizes when he saw the giant rolling suitcase Pie was pulling behind her.

"Are you serious? Punky, we are going for two days, what could you possibly need to bring with you that can't fit in a duffel bag?"

"Um, I am serious, why would I pack something that I wasn't serious about. I need shoes, maybe a dress, jeans, leggings, a few different tops, my makeup and curling iron and..."

Edward cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Stop. Just go get that thing into the car and don't scratch the paint, okay kid?"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Pie saluted her father and made her way outside, the wheels on her suitcase making a loud scraping noise.

Edward turned to me, pinching the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "Is this normal? Please tell me this is normal."

I laughed as I swung my purse over my shoulder, making sure to grab my phone charger off the coffee table, "Yeah, it's pretty normal."

"Fuck my life, I have to do this three times over?"

The pained expression on Edward's face caused me to laugh even harder, "You don't have to, you _get_ to."

He leaned in, his lips brushing mine as he spoke, "You're right. I get to. And I'm the luckiest bastard in the whole fucking world."

"Kiss her, Daddy!" Willow squealed from outside.

"I'm not one to let my girls down." Edward winked and gave a thumbs up to the girls when they all wooed.

The drive into the city was pretty uneventful. The girls were all really good travelers, they each had headphones and books, water bottles and snacks. Will, was a little squirmy in her chair after a bit, but Pie hooked her up with a movie on the iPad and all was right in the world.  
I was really proud of my kids, they were always there for eachother, Pie always stepped in when we needed her. Now, that's not to say there hasn't been fighting, bickering, door slamming and tears. Three girls certainly know how to push each other's buttons and start a war, but the good always outweighs their fighting moments.

"Okay, so girls, let's get our bags put away, wash up, and we can hit the streets."

Edward dropped our shared duffel bag onto the large bed in the suite, closing the door on the little girl giggles from the other room.

"Come here." Edward's mouth curved slightly upward.

"No. Edward." I moved to put the massive bed between us, "The girls want to go into the city and start their fun."

His mouth pressed together in a straight line, his jaw sharp, the stubble thick enough that it would leave a nice red patch on sensitive skin. _My_ sensitive skin.

"We can do this the easy way, or... " He cut himself off and lunged across the bed, grabbing me at my waist and dragging me down into the cloud-like covers.

I laughed when his fingers pressed into my ribs and then under my arms, "Stop!"

"No way, lady."

Edward rolled until I was snug beneath him, the white duvet pillowed around my face and I felt as if I were drowning in a warm Edward marshmallow. Definitely not a bad way to go if a girl had to choose.

Edward burrowed his face between my neck and shoulder, his warm breath heating my already scruffed up skin.

"I love you, Bells." he murmured into my throat.

My fingers danced over his shoulders, rubbing into the hard muscles below his neck before diving into the soft layers of his hair. I tugged on the silky copper strands, pulling his face out of hiding and smiled at his sleepy eyes, "I love you, Edward."


End file.
